marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
I Am Thor! (A!)
"I Am Thor!" is the ninth episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the eighty-second episode overall. Plot -Ragnarok… The end of the Universe is near… Fimbulvetr, the "everlasting winter” hath already happened. Loki hath plunged Asgard into winter during his alliance with the Jotuns… And now tis time… Ragnarok must cometh. And I has't madeth sure t happens… I has't hath made mine own version of the Mighty Thor, God of Thunder. tis not a living being, as such thing is impossible, but the closest I could maketh. mine creation wilt bringeth Ragnarok… And that is just what that gent is called… Ragnarok. - -HALT! - Heimdall yelled at the figure approaching his Observatory. The shadowy man didn’t reply, and hit the building with his hammer. The All-Seeing took a couple step backwards and unsheathed Hofund, ready for battle. When the man got in front of him, the guardian of the Bifrost Bridge was shocked. -Thor? - -Aye, I AM THOR!!! - The man replied, throwing the Mjolnir at the Asgardian. Heimdall recovered and tried to harm the mysterious man which looked like his friend, but his Uru blade wasn’t strong enough to even cut his skin. -Thou cannot defeat me, Heimdall because… Because thou art a mere Asgardian… I, however, am the God of Thunder! I am the Son of Odin!!! - -Thou art not Thor… - Heimdall murmured, breathing heavily. -I AM THOR!!! - The invader yelled, summoning lightning to his Mjolnir and throwing it again at Heimdall, before getting closer to the vigilant. -Thou wilt regret this still, All-Seeing. - -RECEIVETH HENCE FROM ME, IMPOSTER! - Heimdall yelled, clashing his Hofund against the Mjolnir. -I AM NO IMPOSTER!!!!! - The man summoned lightning on Heimdall, electrocuting him. -YES, THOU ART!!! - Heimdall got enraged, jumping on the figure and slicing half of his face skin off. -What is this…? - -WHAT ART THOU TALKING ABOUT?! - -Thou… Thou art a robot… - -I AM NO SUCH THING!!! - The robot grabbed the All-Seeing’s shoulders and pushed him away to the Bifrost’s edge. Thor’s imposter flew to where Heimdall was hanging from. -Such a pity to has't the Bifrost’s watcher… Gone… - The man charged the Mjolnir and smashed it against Heimdall’s left hand. -Holding onto thy loved Bifrost… And now… Farewell… - The mysterious Thor lookalike hit the All-Seeing’s right hand, electrocuting him and making him let go of the Bridge’s edge, falling into an eternal abyss. The robot looked up at the Realm and headed towards it. Lady Sif got excited when she saw Thor’s outline walking towards the city, but she was disappointed when she saw the metallic skeleton covering half the figure’s face. -Who art thou? - Sif asked, looking up at the mysterious man. -I am Thor Odinson, son of Odin! Heir to the Throne! - -That is not how Thor would answer to that question… Thou better telleth me who thou are… NOW! - The Warrior Maiden ordered. -I HAS’T ALREADY HATH SAID WHO I AM!!! - The Warriors Three ran to where Sif was confronting the robot. -Who is that?! - Fandral asked. -Looks like Thor… - Volstagg added. -But that gent is not Thor. - Hogun shook his head slowly. -I AM THOR!!! - The imposter yelled, hitting the Grim’s jaw with the Mjolnir. The other two Warriors Three ran to Hogun’s aid. -We has't to taketh that gent to Eir as soon as possible! - Volstagg exclaimed and picked him up, hurrying away with Fandral. -WHAT DIDST THOU DOTH?! - Sif asked. -I hath taught him a lesson! - Valkyrie ran to Sif. -What betid hither?! - -This… man. He calleth himself Thor. - -Thou art not Thor. - Valkyrie said firmly. The robot lifted the Mjolnir and tried to hit Valkyrie, but she got out her Dragonfang and stopped the hammer. -Too bad mine Dragonfang is indestructible. - The Valkyrie smirked and then hit the robot with her Geirr. -THOU JUST NOT DIDST THAT!!!!!!! - The man screamed, charging his Mjolnir and electrocuting the female warrior. However, she used it against him with her sword. The robot retreated to the Bifrost, as the two females ran after him. -STAYETH THITHER!!! - Sif ordered. -THOU DON’T TELLETH ME WHAT TO DOTH!!! - The man replied, throwing the Mjolnir at the Warrior Maiden. Sif jumped over the hammer and Valkyrie clashed her sword against it, tossing it back to his owner who grabbed it in the air. -THOU CANNOT ATTACK ME WITH MINE OWN WEAPONS!!!! - -Thou cannot sayeth the Mjolnir is yours!!! Tis Thor’s!!! - -I AM THOR!!! - The robot screamed, jumping and attacking Brunnhilde. Sif threw her sword at the man, who looked at her sternly. -Thou didst not just do… THAT!!! - He yelled, trying to attack the Lady. Suddenly, Aragorn came flying towards the man, with Balder riding on him. -Balder! - Sif exclaimed, smiling. -Who is this? - Balder asked, looking at the imposter. -I AM THOR!!! - He said, charging his Mjolnir with lightning. -He got the Mjolnir? - Thor’s brother asked, looking at the two women. -Apparently… Even worse, he got thy brother’s appearance. - Sif raised her eyebrows. The robot threw his charged Mjolnir at the three Asgardians, damaging heavily. -On Aragorn, now!!! - Balder ordered, jumping on the winged horse and once the ladies were on top of it too, he rode away. The imposter immediately recovered from the battle and looked at the Realm. Suddenly, a portal opened behind his back. -Well done, Thor. - The woman in purple who walked through it smiled. -Now that Heimdall is gone, we can finally achieve our goal… We can finally maketh the Ragnarok happen… And that wilt befall soon. Very soon, mine lief. Soon… I wilt beest who I ought to beest. What the prophecy says… I wilt beest Queen Karnilla. - Notes *Karnilla's and Balder's sprites were made by User:Nekhene and the original ones can be found HERE Gallery Heimdall_(Earth-1010)_IAT!.png|"HALT!" RagnarokTossesMjolnirHeimdallIAT!.png|Ragnarok vs Heimdall HeimdallCantAffectRagnarokIAT!.png|Heimdall vs Ragnarok ClashofHofundandMjolnirIAT!.png|Heimdall vs Ragnarok HalfFaceSkinOffIAT!.png|Heimdall vs Ragnarok SifConfrontsRagnarokIAT!.png|"Who art thou?" RagnarokVsHogunIAT!.png|"I AM THOR!!!" ClashofDragonfangandMjolnirIAT!.png|Valkyrie vs Ragnarok GeirrAtRagnarokIAT!.png|Valkyrie vs Ragnarok RagnarokChargesLightningIAT!.png|"THOU JUST NOT DIDST THAT!!!!!!!" SifJumpsOverMjolnirIAT!.png|Sif jumps over the Mjolnir ValkyrieDeflectsMjolnirIAT!.png|Valkyrie deflects Mjolnir RagnarokCatchesMjolnirIAT!.png|Ragnarok catches the Mjolnir SifThrowsSwordatRagnarokIAT!.png|Sif throws her sword at Ragnarok RagnarokAbouttoAttackSifIAT!.png|Ragnarok about to attack Sif BaldertotheRescueIAT!.png|Balder arrives to help the ladies MjolniratValkyrieBalderSifIAT!.png|Ragnarok vs the Asgardians AsgardiansOffOnAragornIAT!.png|The Asgardians leave on Aragorn KarnillaWalksThroughPortalIAT!.png|"Well done, Thor." IWillBeQueenKarnillaIAT!.png|"Soon… I wilt beest who I ought to beest. What the prophecy says… I wilt beest Queen Karnilla." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Assemble! Ragnarok Arc Category:Ragnarok (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Heimdall (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sif (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Warriors Three (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fandral (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Volstagg (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hogun (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brunnhilde (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Aragorn (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Balder Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eir (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Karnilla (Earth-1010)/Appearances